Who Are You?
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually an undercover Sabertooth mage, who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then? R & R
1. Chapter 1

New story time! I literally thought of this while I was in the shower, ha ha. This will be a love triangle, but I will be the one choosing the final pairing!

**Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually a undercover Sabertooth mage who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then? **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

'_One more week until the games . . . I'm sorry every body._' I think to myself while looking around the guild.

Natsu and Gray are arguing over a little thing, Erza is eating her cheesecake, Cana is gulping down another barrel of booze, Elfman is lecturing others, Mirajane is serving, etcetera. Today is like any normal day in Fairy Tail, for now at least.

Lucy lightly jumps off her stool and sighs, 'Now or never.'

"Hey Luce, you alright?" Natsu asks, interrupting Gray from his comeback.

I give him a nod and smile softly, "Yeah, continue on with your fighting." I say. Normally I would've bickered to Gray and Natsu to stop, but this day isn't normal for _me. _Maybe to others, but not me.

Natsu gives me a strange look but does as I said.

I stare at my family, nakamas, one more time before making my way up the stairs and to the Master's office. I know softly, and the door is quickly and swiftly opened.

"Ah, hello Lucy. What can I do for you?" Master asks, not taking his eyes off the papers. He usually would, but I guess the papers are that important. I bite my lower lip, "I want to quit." I tell him, my bangs covering my eyes who are threatening with tears.

God, I didn't know it would hurt this much. I shouldn't have gotten too attached to this guild. It isn't my home, Sabertooth is. That is where I grew up and learned most of my magic from. Not here, this is not my home. It is merely the target area for my mission.

I blink, making the tears from coming up. I look back up at Master, trying to put a small smile on my face.

"I know what you're going to say. And I'm afraid I can't tell you why." I remark way too fast.

"Are you endangered, child?!" Master retorts. I shake my head back and forth with hesitation, "No, of course not Master!" which isn't exactly the truth. I was sort of endangered, of getting to attached I mean. I can't secure myself into this guild anymore than I already am, it's going to hurt much more. Master doesn't say anything, but motions his hand for me to walk over to his desk. I scurry over there, "Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Master asks.

I nod quickly. The next thing I see happen is that the insignia on my hand is fading away. My heart feels like it's getting stab. Many time. It pains me to do so, but I must. I must return home. I got enough information about Fairy Tail, meaning I can now come back.

But before I give my last goodbye I tell him that he cannot tell anyone about me leaving. When he asks why, I reply with, "They will soon find out why. I am sorry Mas - Makarov, but I must take my leaving. Goodbye Ma - Makarov." I croak, and grasp my pale, plain hands. He nods, "I will miss you, child."

Now is the point where if I don't go now, or fast, I'll just fall apart.

I run out of the office, and down the steps. Tears are now starting to slip out.

'Damn it, Lucy! Don't show them anything!' I lecture to myself. It doesn't help though, it doesn't stop the tears from dripping. I run quicker to the big, wooden doors that I'll never see again. I push it with all my strength and leave before anyone can say anything.

"Lucy, what's wrong!", "Hey Luce?", "Where you goin', are you okay?!" faint shouts speak from the guild as I get further and further away.

Good thing I planned this well. I packed everything I needed already this morning, so no need to go back 'home'

I didn't need much, all I needed was a backpack full of clothes and money.

My legs ache, but my mind pushes them to go more. I run all the way to the train station. Once I get there, the ticket I bought is in my hand and I am sitting in on an empty seat.

It won't be empty for long though. Other strangers eventually board the train, and the train whistle is blown.

**Jungeon [Suppose this is the town where Sabertooth is located] - Lucy's POV still**

I was awaken by the slight shuffle of someone getting off their seat beside me. The train has reached the destination in which I was aiming for.

Jungeon. My hometown. Where my childhood started. Well, after my mother died and I ran away.

A yawn escapes my lips, and I stretch my arms before getting up. Completely tired, I forget what I am doing, until someone mentions the word "Sabertooth"

After that, I stand right up and rush out of the train. No one from my real guild knows I'm returning, I have been gone for a year and a half now so . . .

I skip up the rocky path to the large grand building where Sabertooth guild is at. I remove my 'Controller' bracelet, and all my true and full power unleashes. My great hearing, despite how much I hate having it sometimes, I hear a guild member in the building shout, "Did you feel that?!"

I smirk and place my hands on the metal doors and unleash another wave of power.

"Wait . . . only one person can have this much of magic!" a familiar voice shouts.

Finally, I push the door open and smirk, "Hey Minna-san! I'm back!" I yell and just about every body's eyes are on me. My eyes work and observe the faces. There are some I don't think I ever seen before and there are others who I remember far too well.

3 . . . 2 . . 1

"Lucy!" many people shout loudly, their voice makes my ear deaf almost. I laugh as people surround me.

However, Sabertooth isn't like Fairy Tail. They aren't lovable like Fairy Tail, but they're quite fond sometimes. Most of the time though, the place has a tension of killing.

People hug me until I can't breathe. "Okay, okay, everyone stop it!" I say getting quite claustrophobic. They all back away and some mutter apologizes.

The members I mostly notice are my closest friends. The Sabertooth team.

"How was the mission?" a sudden, strong voice says at the stairs. I look up, smirk, "Oi, old man! How you been, still looking old and grumpy I see!" I shout and wave. The people who probably don't know me gasp. I, and my team are the only one who dare to call him that. I say it the most, I am brave enough too make it a daily nickname for him.

My real me is coming back now. No more girly Lucy, no more.

The guild master, Jiemma glares at me, but I know his frown will turn into a smile soon. It soon does.

**Back at Fairy Tail - Three days later - Normal POV**

"Where's Lucy! We're suppose to train today!" Natsu shouts, angry that his best friend has suddenly gone missing.

"We only have four days until the games, we have to train more!" Natsu whines and sips on his drink.

'I believe it is time to tell them now . . ' the master thinks, then he clears his throat to get the others attention. "Gramps, do you know where Lucy is?" Gray asks, but only because he's worried [of Lucy] and annoyed of Natsu.

The master nods, "If you want me to tell you, you guys must promise me something, none of you guys can go get her." he says to everyone. They all put their pinky up as if they're making it physical one.

"Lucy has left the guild. She has no intention in returning." Master says smoothly, he's been practicing to say these words correctly without crying.

The whole Fairy Tail is in shock, then they all create an uproar of questions.

Master sighs and looks at Team Natsu. Natsu is shock, Gray looks as if someone is stabbing him, and Erza is quietly sulking. Happy is no where to be found though.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Review if you want some more!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yay! People actually like this story C:

**Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually a undercover Sabertooth mage who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then? **

* * *

**Fairy Tail still - Natsu's POV**

"Lucy left, to where?" I say, bringing myself back to reality. Master nods and frowns, "That is not your business, Natsu."

I get angry, I don't believe that Master even knows where Lucy is.

But I try to stay placid, I've made a promise with the Master so he can tell us. I can't break that promise.

"So, we have to go to the games with Lucy?" Gray points out, I haven't even thought about that.

Master sighs, "Sadly, yes. But not that you mentioned it. I want to give out the names of who's going. Even though everyone trained hard, only five will be going."

Now everyone is waiting in anticipation, forgetting about Lucy for a moment, not me though. I can't stop thinking about her.

Why did she leave? Did we do something wrong, maybe she's going training . . .

"The five that shall be going is Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna!"

I hear my name be shouted and I start to grin! I already knew I was going though.

The rest of my team stays silent, Erza and Gray must be wondering about Lucy also.

Happy suddenly flies through the big wooden doors, his face in tears.

"Natsu! Natsu! She's not at her house, and when I went to the train station, they said that Lucy already left!" Happy says, flying into my arms.

"Did they say where she was going?!" I ask quickly.

Happy tells me no, and starts crying even more. "She left us, Lucy left us!" Happy bursts.

"She'll come back." I soothe, even though it's a lie. Happy wasn't here to hear Master say she wasn't though, so Happy wipes his tears away. "Really?" Happy says. I nod and place him on the table.

"Natsu, lets go train some more." Erza says. She's looking past me, she just wants to train to forget Lucy. I nod, "Lets go." is all I say.

**Jungeon - Lucy's POV**

I look back at the guild and follow Jiemma into his office.

The master shuts the door tightly and gives me a stern look. "Did you find out anything important for the games?" Master says.

The pain hits my chest again, ouch.

"Lots. Good stuff too, but um . . . " I trail on. "What is it?" Master says in a abrupt tone. I flinch slightly, but get over it.

I inhale deeply, "Can't we just play it fair and see who wins, wins?" I ask. Fear corrupts in my body as the master clenches his hand and sends a fist besides me.

"Have you become a weakling like them, Lucy?!" Jiemma shouts, not loud enough for the others to hear though.

My mouth forms a thin line, "No, I have not Master. I am sorry for asking that, please forgive me." I say.

The master scoffs and then I feel my body stiffen. He sends shock waves of his magic in the room, and I almost lose my balance.

"Don't be a shameful Saber now. You must not endure the same aura as those pitiful fairies." Master says, and I nod understanding. "Now tell me, what did you find out?" Master says, trying to remove the tension of fear I was giving.

Most of the time, fear does not come to me when I'm with Jiemma. But once I get him angry, I know better than to show my courage.

I don't tell him everything, just the important info. I feel horrible as I do, I am a traitor to Fairy Tail. I am hurting them, breaking on of their rules. I am hurting myself

I tell him that Natsu feeds on fire to gain more power, how Erza's weakness is memories (I do not tell the most harmful memories), how Gray hates losing, and so much more. By the time I'm done, I struggle to catch my breath.

Master just nods, "Very well. I knew I chose the right mage for this." Jiemma says with pride. I give him a smile, pretending that I am just as proud, even though I'm not. I'm not proud, I'm ashamed. I am disappointed in myself.

Jiemma then opens the door and demands me to get out so he can sort of a plan. I walk out, and gather all my bravery again.

"Oi, Luce!" my blonde, dragon slayer, friend shouts from a table. I walk over there and slump down on the seat. My sadness and madness is now showing.

'God Lucy, you should've stayed at Fairy Tail.' I think, oblivious to my Sabertooth comrades.

"Everything alright, Luce?" that nickname wraps my mind back into reality the moment I hear it.

But back in reality, all I can remember is Natsu. Ouch. I am hurting him. He was my best friend, also the person I fell in love with. We were the two people that were always together. Most people thought that once Lisanna came back that Natsu would ignore me, that didn't happen. He still hung out with me, barge and slept in my house, went on missions with me. I am such a disappointment to him.

" - you okay?" Rogue says and pokes my shoulder. "Huh?" I say, remembering I just slipped back into my mind. "I said, are you okay? You seem a bit off." Rogue muses.

"Did Master do anything to you?! Did he hurt my dear Lucy?" Sting says in a flirtatious way. A smirk is on his face. I am in no mood to reply with a witty comeback however. "No, he didn't. I'm fine, Rogue." I reply and run my finger over my bangs, then pushing them off. "You don't look fine." Rogue says.

Oh how I wish I didn't want to lie to him, I had to though. "I am fine." I snap. "You shouldn't be lying to your _boyfriend_ like that." Sting says, frowning.

I blush then remember that Rogue and I are dating. We have been for two years now. We secretly talked to each other every day once I got to my house. Well not every day, but most.

"I am not lying! I am just hungry!" I exclaim, which isn't really a lie. Sting chuckles, and Rogue smirks. "How 'bout we go out to eat. All four of us." Rogue suggests.

"Four?" I ask, confuse. Who is the fourth person?

"Yep, Yukino can come. It'll be a double date." Rogue explains.

Wait, what?

.

.

.

.

.

"STING ASKED YUKINO OUT?! ABOUT TIME! GOD, WHERE IS SHE. I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" I shout.

* * *

La, da, da! I am finished! No school for me today, snow day :P

I bet you weren't expecting that! Rogue and Lucy dating, what! But y'know, it could end with NaLu or some thing like that c:

**Review please, the more reviews, the more I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up!

And Levini is my OC!

**Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually a undercover Sabertooth mage who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then? **

* * *

**Jungeon - Normal POV**

Sting laughs, "Calm down, Yukino is actually on a mission. I guess Rogue didn't know that." Sting tells me. Lucy nods slowly, "Oh." she says.

"Are we still going out to eat ? I am hungry!" Rogue says, making Lucy giggle.

"Of course we are, babe. Now, where do you wa -" but Lucy is cut off by the shouting of their master.

"I am going to announce to group that's going to represent for Sabertooth at the games!" Jiemma yells from the second floor. The whole guild grows silent, many of them already having a guess of who's going. "As we know, last year we lost and got second place! But now that we got our strongest female mage back, we will win!" the master says loudly, pointing at Lucy. Lucy blushes lightly as the attention turns towards her.

"The five that are going is Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Levini, and Lucy!" the master tells them all.

The guild creates an uproar as the team who got chosen smirks proudly. They all knew that it would be them to get chosen, who didn't? They're the strongest wizards in Sabertooth and Foire.

"I knew we would get chosen. But to celebrate, can we please go out an eat!" the arrogant blonde male says. Minerva walks over to Sting, Rogue, and Lucy. She gives a cold smile at Lucy and Lucy smirks back. "We will not be getting food just yet. The master had ordered us to go train in Sihgone forest." Minerva instructs. Sting and Rogue sigh in disappointment. They trained almost every day, why do they need anymore training?

Lucy was thinking differently. She didn't want to train at Sihgone forest. That's the closest forest to Fairy Tail who knows, her old team might be there!

"I don't need training though." Lucy says, like she's been training enough even though that's not the reason. "It does not matter, we have to train more. Master instructed us too, and we shall obey." Minerva tells her in a wicked tone. Lucy groans, but doesn't protest anymore. Better to get it over with than complain and waste time.

Then, a petite girl with green hair into a braid and green eyes walk over to them. She carries an arrow with her, "Hello, Lucy! I'm Levini!" the girl says. Lucy smile warmly, "Hello!"

Rogue and Sting, still mad that they can't eat yet stand up slowly. "Are we taking a train?" Sting groans, and walks to the door, his hands behind his head.

"Sting, we're going to walk to the walk to the forest. It's not that far." Minerva replies.

That was a lie, the walk took an hour, and by the time they got there, they were all to hungry to train.

"I need food! I can't fight with an empty stomach." Sting complains, Rogue nods; agreeing with Sting, for once.

"I agree! Lu-chan, do you have any food with you?" Levini asks.

**Lucy's POV**

I freeze in my spot as Levini says "Lu-chan"

Memories of Fairy Tail, the ones I want to forget start flooding in my head. Then there is a large ache in my mind. I shut my eyes tightly and bite my lower lip in pain.

I need to forget, I need to forget. Who knew memories can hurt so bad. I need to vanish these thoughts, memories make you weak and a Sabertooth mage is never weak. No matter what condition. Unless you're dying, that condition matters because it tells us that you're not strong and you deserved to die.

"Lu-chan~" Levini voice slurs, waking me up from my pain. I open my eyes and blink a few times, then smile, "Yes, Levini?" I say.

"I asked if you have any food." Levini tells me, her eyes full of hunger and she clenching her hands, begging. I giggle at the sight, "I'll ask Virgo to make us something quickly."

Levini nods eagerly, and I use my telepathy to reach Virgo, I learned how to; even if it is in another different world.

'Virgo, you there?' I say in my mind, hoping that my words echoed into her head.

_'Yes I am, princess. Are you giving me a punishment?' _Virgo replies. I roll my eyes, does Virgo think I'm a sadistic?!

'Do you mind making a fast meal for my team?' I ask, waiting patiently for an answer. It doesn't come, instead Virgo poofs in front of me with a large tray of all kinds of food. Astonished as I am; at the speed of Virgo's cooking skills. I find myself almost drooling, the food practically has light glorifying around it. The group, besides Minerva rushes to the tray and picks up a plate of food, feasting on it. "Are you going to eat?" Rogue says, nudging me with his elbow as he takes a bit of his chicken.

I shake my head, about to say I'm not hungry until my stomach lets out a small growl. I flush, "Liar!" Levini gasps, sipping on her bottle of water. I don't say anything and grab the apple off the tray that Virgo placed on the floor before leaving back to the Spirit World.

I finish the apple quickly, and wait for everyone else to finish their meal. I start to get impatient, they got their food twenty minutes ago and are still not finished!

"DONE!" Levini, Rogue, and Sting all shout in a union. I sigh, "About time you guys are done." I say nonchalantly. Minerva nods, "Lets start training. " Minerva says bluntly, clearly tired and weary from waiting so long for everyone to finish. Half the day has already passed.

Suddenly, I sniff something familiar, the scent is ashy but spicy. I guess Sting and Rogue also smells it because their noses start twitching. "Stay close, Lucy." Rogue whispers and embraces his arm around me. I groan, "I can take care of myself, Rogue." I tell him and shrug his hands off me.

"No, I know you can. But . . . what's coming, you can't defend yourself against." Rogue explains, does he know this smell? I think he does because his eyes wander around the grassy area frantically. I have no idea what he's talking about, I can defeat many more things than he will ever. Okay, maybe that's a bit underestimating, but I think you understand my meaning. "What are you talking about, are you calling me weak? Are you, Ro -" Minerva's hand shoves me behind a bush, shoving the group also.

First, I am confused then I hear the well-known, "I'm all fired up!" not far from where we were huddling.

**Normal POV**

Team Natsu walk into the 'empty' area to train. Or so they thought it was empty, "Stop, don't move guys." Natsu warns, taking in a deeper sniff. The scent is fresh in his mind, as if he knows it but the smell is also mixed with other smells.

"Who's there!" Natsu demands of the people that are either hiding or is far but wearing very strong perfume/cologne. "Show yourself!" Natsu yells, getting angry. "Calm down, Natsu." a sweet voice says behind me. He turns around and sees Lisanna, concern is covering her face. "But if they try to attack us, I won't calm down." Natsu says, cracking his knuckles.

"Whatever, pink lizard." Gray mumbles and unconsciously strips his shirt off. "Ah, Gray!" Wendy says, covering her eyes while blushing madly. He looks at her weirdly, "What, Wendy?" Gray says to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Gray, your shirt!" Erza shouts, her irritation growing by the second. They haven't even started training yet. Gray looks down at his bare chest then curses under this breath. He looks around, and finds his shirt flying through the air, far from him. "Crap!" Gray shouts and runs for his shirt.

While he was running, the Sabertooth team happened to be hiding where the shirt was heading for. "We can run away like ninjas!" Sting says, reminding Lucy so much of Natsu. "No, you idiot. We can't just do that." Levini lectures, just as she finishes the sentence, Gray's shirt drops over her head. Levini squeals, "Is there a octopus on my head!" Levini says jumping up from her spot. The group panics, "Get down, Levini!" they all hiss.

They said it too late though, Gray reached them and pulls the shirt off the girl's head. "You shouldn't go stealing people's shirt, I know I'm amazing but doesn't mean you can take my shirt." Gray mutters, slipping his shirt back on. The girl blushes, "You crap nugget, it flew over my head! Our team was just chatting and you happened to interrupt us!" Levini replies, glaring at him; her finger pointing at the team who is now

Oh god, once Levini reacted like that, Gray thought of Lucy.

Gray looks down on the others, and his eyes open immediately. "Lucy!" he says, not loud enough for the others to hear. Team Natsu's now running towards him.

"Fuck." Lucy mutters, trying to think of something quick. She decides to use her magic and make everyone in her team teleport to another forest far from them. Right before she does disappear, she places her index finger over her mouth and puckers her lips as if signaling for him to be quiet.

Team Sabertooth are gone in a poof as soon as Team Natsu gets to Gray's side. "You okay, Gray?" Lisanna asks, slightly breathing hard. Gray doesn't say anything, he still could not believe what he saw. He also saw Lucy gesture him to not tell anyone, he had no idea what to do.

Maybe it's best not to tell, because if Lucy returns to Fairy Tail one day and finds out he told everyone, he'd lose to girl he loves.

* * *

WHOA, WHAT NOW. HUH. WHO LOVES LUCY! GRAY DOES, ALSO. SO DOES ROGUE, DOES NATSU THOUGH?! HMM REVIEW, AND FOLLOW TO FIND OUT!

**REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATES!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE (JK, NO NEED TOO, I STILL LOVE YOU)**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**

**Review please, the more reviews, the more I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ha ha, bet you weren't expecting Gray to be the one that likes Lucy! Who also does?! You'll have to find out later!

I'm also going to do a time skip, and a very large one too!

**Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually a undercover Sabertooth mage who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

** Normal POV - With Team Natsu**

"You sure you're okay, Gray?" Erza asks. Gray's face was in deep thought, he was biting his lip nervously.

Gray snaps out of thought and nods quickly in response. Wendy looks over at her friend, she didn't believe he was.

'_He obviously saw something before we got there. . ._' Wendy thinks.

"Are we training, or what?!" Natsu shouts, his hand was in a fist and he was pumping it. "Because I'm all fired up!" he says, using his usual line. Happy flies up from Natsu's shoulder and says, "Aye!" The team grin and all say yes. Gray strips off his shirt (again), Wendy starts eating the air, Lisanna transform into a cheetah, Erza goes into her latest armor, and Natsu burts into flames.

"Lets train!" Lisanna growls and immediately the team breaks out with their magic and does what Lisanna had said.

* * *

**Normal POV - With Team Sabertooth**

"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that, Lu-chan!" Levini gasps, wiping her behind from the dirt.

Lucy shrugs, though she did feel some pride. It's been a while since someone was astonished on her magic.

"She can do a lot of things. She's the strongest female in Sabertooth!" Sting grins, swinging his arms over Lucy's shoulder. Lucy blushes lightly, but Rogue and Minerva growl at him.

"What magic does she use anyways? I see she's a Celestial mage . . . is that it?" Levini asks, clearly curious about Lucy.

"She could use a lot, she's super strong - not as strong as me, but that's between us! She is a star/light dragon slayer, she is a celestial mage, and so much more!" Sting rambles on about his best friend.

Lucy smiles at the gloating Sting seems to be doing.

Minerva on the other hand seems more like she annoyed . . . "LETS TRAIN, NOT BRAG!" she snaps harshly. Everyone winces at her sudden outbursts; Sting whispers to Levini that she's just jealous. That earns him a kick where the light does not shine by Minerva.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - FIRST DAY OF THE GAMES **

**LUCY'S POV**

My heart thumps so loud, I'm sure Sting and Rogue could hear it with their abnormal sense of hearing.

"Why you so nervous, Luce?" Rogue asks, moving closer to my side. I only moved away from him slowly. I don't know why I did that, and I could see clearly that he was hurt.

"Is it because of Fairy Tail?" Sting nudges in, his face is written in worry.

At the sound of their name, I start to recall everything. Every memory of Fairy Tail flashes to me in moments . . . and I feel like crying. My heart feels like it's being stabbed and shot at. An empty pit in my stomach was full of guilt; Tears unconscionably fell down my cheeks. I suddenly blow up crying.

I'm such a horrible person! I'm so naive, I can't believe that I never thought I'd get attached to Fairy Tail when I first started my mission.

The two other dragon slayers eyes went wide and they froze up. I never cried in front of them. Never even showed an emotion of pain right before their eyes, and now I am.

"Don't cry, please don't cry! It's going to be okay." Rogue comforts, though he could never do it like Natsu could.

Natsu . . . I wonder how's he doing. No, don't think about him, Lucy! You'll just cry even more!

Luckily for me, Minerva was outside talking to a guard and Levini went to go get snacks before we had to arrive to the arena.

"Lucy . . . don't cry. It's going to be alright. You'll see them, they'll see you, but that will soon become the past. Don't worry about it." Sting tells me in a soft voice. Heh, I find myself calming down; from Sting and not from Rogue. Why was that?

I wipe my eyes fiercely, I want these tears gone before Levini or Minerva come back into the hotel room.

"I-I'm going to be okay." I tell myself. I stand up abruptly from the bed and wipe my wet cheeks. "Lets go to the arena now, shall we?" I suggest, putting on a huge smile.

Sting and Rogue's face brighten up. "Yeah! We'll meet the others there!" Sting says, a childish grin also on his face. Rogue gives me a small smile and grabs my hand. "Lets go, shall we?" he mimics. I giggle and walk over to the door, Rogue still holding onto me. I softly let go of his hand and open the door, "RACE YA TO MINERVA!" I scream and run down the hall to the stair case, the two dragon slayers right at my heel.

I reach Minerva first, but Sting and Rogue reach her at the same time.

"I got here first!" Sting growls.

"No, I did!" Rogue hisses, crossing his arms like a child. I laugh at the two, and Minerva lets out a small chuckle.

"What are you guys all doin' out right now?" Minerva asks, walking away from the guard and to us.

Sting and Rogue shut their mouth then grin, "We're going to the arena! We have only . . ." Sting trails on, looking at me for an ending. I smile, "10 minutes left." I finish for him.

Minerva's eye grow wide, "What! We have to go now! Where's Levini?" she exclaims, looking around frantically.

"I'm right here!" a high pitch voice responds. We all look back and see Levini jogging to us with snacks in her hands.

Wasting no time it seems, Minerva takes my and Levini's hand then runs off towards the arena.

"Hey, wait for us!" Rogue calls out, running besides us.

Suddenly, there's a loud "DING" and we know that the guilds are appearing to the audience now.

After a couple more seconds of high speed running we reach our entrance.

I take a deep sigh and look ahead of me with confidence; I can do this.

We wait outside out gate until a weird pumpkin man greets our name to the crowd.

"And here is, the number one guild, Saber Tooth-kabo!" he shouts into the microphone. The gates slide up slowly and we walk out. The audience go wild, but I find myself searching around the arena. Then, my eyes reach contact with the guild Master, Makarov. He looks at me with shock and disappointment, then looks away. Then the other Fairy Tail members notice me, they all look at me with hurt expressions.

"Lucy?" I see Gray say to Erza, who is just as surprise as the others.

I turn away from them quickly and look at my guild mates, they all smile with pride.

"Now, since every guild is in the arena, we will start the first battle-kabo." the pumpkin man says, eyeing me especially.

I gulp, I have a feeling I'm going to be the one fighting . . .

"ERZA SCARLET AND LUCY HEARTFILIA, PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER. EVERYONE ELSE RETURN TO THEIR RESERVED SEATS." A judge tells everybody.

My heart is now beating at the speed of light; I stroll over the the center though, so does Erza.

"Now, the only rules are that you cannot kill one and another, you cannot continue to fight once the time is up and fight fairly-kabo." Mato, the pumpkin man explains.

I nod, understanding. I won't ever try to kill Erza, I don't have the strength.

"Ready . . . set . . ." and a bell chimes off. Erza is glaring at me, and I leap a safe distance behind me.

Oh God, what luck do I have today?

* * *

Gehe, you must wait for the next chapter to see the fight!

**REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATES!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE (JK, NO NEED TOO, I STILL LOVE YOU)**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**

**Review please, the more reviews, the more I'll update!**


	5. Chapter 5

The fight is about to start!

Also, I got the idea for Lucy's magic from Angel Beats (Got it from Kanade/Angel herself)

**Summary: Getting closer to the G.M.G, Lucy suddenly quits Fairy Tail. Not to train, but because she is actually a undercover Sabertooth mage who joined Fairy Tail for information! What will happen then?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**Also, ERZA DOES NOT HATE LUCY IN THIS CHAPTER, SHE IS ONLY ANGRY. AND I'M PLAYING THE G.M.G MY WAY**

* * *

** Normal POV **

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound of Lucy's pounding heart could be heard from miles, the sound itself made Lucy wince.

Erza analyzes Lucy for a moment, then smirks.

'_I'll be able to win . . .she only has her keys._' Erza underestimates. She glares at the blonde friend, feeling angered; not sadness. Of course there's a tiny bit, but she's more furious at Lucy being a Saber Tooth and betraying her and the guild.

"Version one, Soul-walker." Lucy whispers, building up her strength and courage again. Then in a second, a metal chain wraps around Lucy's wrist; the chain holds a medium size purple scythe. (Kind of like requipping)

Erza's taken back, she didn't expect that happening. She also didn't expect how disturbing it is that Lucy's hand is a scythe. Erza didn't show it though, she only requips into flight armor.

Both females do nothing, other than observe each other.

"The first one to attack is the first one to go down." Lucy mutters, she isn't planning to attack anytime soon.

"You're wasting my magic, Lucy." Erza hisses. She grips onto her two swords and dashes towards Lucy, ready to attack. It may seems like this is easy for Erza, to attack a dear friend, but it isn't. It's actually one of the hardest things Erza has to do.

Lucy smirks and stands still, waiting until Erza got close enough. Once she sees Erza close enough to slash at her, Lucy says in a monotone voice, "Soul-wave." Then Lucy's eyes go red and she leaps into the air, her arms stretch out in front of her. The moment Erza looks up, all she sees is a purple liquid rushing down - eventually hitting her with mighty force.

Erza is push down onto the ground roughly and when the liquid beam is gone, Erza's body has created a crater.

Though her/Erza is in great pain, she still gets up, swaying a little. Lucy lands back onto the ground and stares at the powerful Titania.

"I . . . I underestimated you, Lucy; so now I won't have to hold back." Erza croaks. Now Lucy is the one that is surprised, Lucy used one of her strongest spells, and Erza was only holding back?!

"You don't need too." Lucy growls back.

The two girls then requip at the same time.

"Heavenly Crest." Lucy tells her magic; a magic circle appears below her and she is hidden in bright light. When the light disappears, Lucy is wearing a dark blue tube top, sky blue leotard and metal boots. Her waist is guarded with large steel plates, and in her hand is a large sword. Erza has change into black wing armor.

The audience is watching in amazement and cheering, though Erza had more fans.

Fairy Tail's silent, they're all watching and wondering, yet they all feel anger also. Saber Tooth is only smirking and cheering for their friend.

This time, Lucy decides to attack first. She bites her lower lip and runs towards Erza, her sword is now glowing in yellow and blue. Erza does the same, dashing to Lucy.

All at once, the strong mages clash and a large eruption of light blasts through the stadium. When the light died down, Erza and Lucy had their back towards each other.

Lucy's body is cover in multiple cuts, her breathing's harsh. On the other hand, Erza's eyes are wide and she suddenly collapses onto the ground; her armor disappearing into the air. Lucy then fell onto her knees, but she refuse to let her body fall. She'll do that when she's alone.

To everyone else it may look like Lucy won, she didn't. She is just fighting harder to stay up than Erza. If she didn't, Erza would have won in an instant.

"There you have it, Lucy from Saber Tooth has won! That is ten points for Saber Tooth-kabo!" Mato informs, beads of sweat trailing down his pumpkin head.

Lucy stands up, and staggers to Erza. The red head notices the the other girl's aura and she quickly looks up. Lucy reaches her hand out, "Sorry if I went to hard on you, but to be honest, you could have won if you just stood up. . . ?" Lucy muses. Erza looks at Lucy's hand. she doesn't grab it and gets up herself.

"Tch. Why don't you go to your real family." Erza states and turns away from the blonde girl. Erza did feel pain as she said that, she regrets it almost; if only she grabbed the hand that was offered to her.

Hurt, Lucy frowns - she covers it up with the small smile though. She was never the one to be mad for a long time, especially when it came with her friends.

"O-Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll take my leaving now." Lucy says awkwardly and scurries back to her team.

Erza groans, pain aching all over her body.

"Well, that is the only challenge for today! Enjoy the rest of your day-kabo!" Mato says, waving his hands at the people. The audience all rush to the door, not wanting to get lost in the thick crowd.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Letting out a sigh, I walk tediously back to Fairy Tail.

"Erza, let me heal your cuts!" Wendy suggests when I enter the room where Fairy Tail is at. I give no response and accept the offer. Wendy's hand hovers over my arm and her hand starts glowing.

The others surround me, I already know they're thinking about the same thing; Lucy.

Who wouldn't? We all just witnessed our nakama - or should I say, once was nakama -defeat me and she also joined our rival guild, Saber Tooth!

"I can't believe it." Natsu thinks out loud, he's shaking his head roughly. "Me neither." Gray agrees, for once.

"Well you better believe because it just happened." Cana tells them, gulping down a bottle of beer.

I don't say anything, what do I have to say? I was just defeated by a person I never thought would be able to fight and win against me.

"How you feeling, Erza?" Master asks. His voice sounded engraved and disappointed. Was he disappointed in me for losing or Lucy for leaving?

"Better, thanks to Wendy." I reply, giving Wendy a warm smile. She smiles back and continues on healing my wounds.

"No I meant about Lucy, how are you feeling?" Master says.

Hmm . . . how should I feeling? Angry, sad, hurt? I didn't know the answer myself. I am feeling all of those emotions. I feel like jumping off a cliff . . . with Lucy, but putting her on top of me so she won't get hurt when we impact the ground. That's what I'm feeling.

Instead, I just shrug. "Don't know," I pause, "I guess angry."

The others nod in agreement, even sweet Mirajane. "I am very disappointed in Lucy too." Master retorts, his tiny arms crossing each other.

"But we can't do anything about it. She chose to go to Saber Tooth out of her own will . . . the only thing we can do is make her regret joining their guild." Levy mumbles, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Wendy shakes her head softly and removes her hands, most of my cuts are healed. I mouth her a thank you and look back at my friends.

"No, child. That's nothing but a cruel action. You won't gain anything out of it." Master explains to her, I agree along with him.

Then at the same time, I don't agree.

"Yes we will, we'll gain Lucy back." Levy replies sharply; everyone is shock at her tone.

Then all at once, we grin. She does have a point.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I rub my sore thighs.

"What a fight . . . "I say to anyone who can hear me in the hotel room.

"It sure was, but if it was me fighting against that weak fairy, I would have won instantly." Minerva mentions, smirking devilishly.

My eye brows collide together, and anger builds up inside me. How dare she underestimate Fairy Tail! Does she understand what power Fairy Tail holds?!

"Don't look down on her, or Fairy Tail." I snap unexpectedly. I give Minerva a deadly glare and her mouth forms into a thin line, "Whatever." she whispers.

A tension forms in the room, Sting and Rogue say nothing, neither does the two exceeds.

I stand up in an abrupt manner and walk to the door, "I'm going to take a walk. None of you guys come with me." I say and open the door. I walk out of the room and shut the door _hard_ behind me.

* * *

Hope you like my fighting scene, I suck at them :\

Anyways, do any of you guys wonder what may happen next? And it's the weekend so I'm sure I'll update tomorrow (or earlier)

**REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATES!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE (JK, NO NEED TOO, I STILL LOVE YOU)**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**

**Review please, the more reviews, the more I'll update!**


End file.
